Japan's Silver Rose Academy
by oXo-yellow-roze-violinist-oXo
Summary: They're all friends and the best spy team in Japan but what happens when Syaoran comes into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

This is another story of mine.

Sakura: High school student, 16 years old, cheerleader, miss popular, card mistress, and spy??

Tomoyo: High school student, 16 years old, choir member, Sakura's best friend, and in Sakura's cohort.

Eriol: High school student, 16 years old, reincarnation of Clow Reed, part Sakura's cohort.

Meiling: High school student, 16 years old, dancer, part of the Li clan, and also part of Sakura's cohort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, same goes for my other stories.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

'Thoughts'

"Statement"

-Action-

_Sound_

**Change time/place**

(Me)

: P.O.V.:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, do you guys have anything to do to welcome the new students?" asked their midnight blue haired team mate. "Well, the dance troop's going to perform the exercise to keep everyone on their feet and the choir will sing the school hymn." answered their other team mate with Ruby eyes. "Yeah, the hymn will be sung as usual. So what's the cheer squad going to do?" asked their amethyst eyed team mate. "We're gonna do the school cheer as always." replied their honey brown haired team leader.

"So what do you think of the mission last night?" asked Tomoyo. "It was okay, but we've had more challenging missions." said Meiling bored. "Tell me about it. I didn't even break a sweat." said Eriol. (He sounds arrogant but he has every right to be. They're the best of the best)

_Ring…ring….ring_

"Hold on a sec."

Phone conversation:

"Hello?"

……..yes

……..really

……..ok

……..bye

"Who was that Mei?" asked Sakura, her voice filled with curiosity. "That was aunty Yelan. She said that cousin Syaoran will be starting school at SCA." "Really? What's he like?" "Why do you want to know Eriol?" "I'm just curious what my cute little descendant will be like." "He's not even here yet and you already have a nickname for him." said Tomoyo rolling her eyes. "He's going to be really annoyed with that nickname." said Meiling with 100 assurance in her voice. "Eriol lives to annoy people." said Sakura. "I, along with Syaoran's sisters, live to bug Syao." "Well, you have to get his room ready, he's coming here tomorrow isn't he?" said Sakura. "Was it that obvious that he was coming here tomorrow?" "Like duh! There's only two days till classes."

**The next day at Tomoeda Airport**

"Thanks for coming with me guys." "It was either go with you or train with the simulation robot, and make it short circuit." said Eriol with his you-forced-us-to-go tone. "Look! There he is." A guy with messy brown hair and amber eyes waved to them. "Guys, meet my cousin, Syaoran Li, Syao meet my friends Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragazawa." "Eriol Hiiragazawa! As in my ancestor." said Syaoran in disbelief. "I'm the reincarnation of your ancestor." "Well Moyo, Eriol and I have practice. See ya Mei!" "Bye Kura."

**Meiling's Mansion **

: Syaoran P.O.V.:

'What unique and mesmerizing eyes' (we all know who he's thinking about XD)

: End of P.O.V.:

"Hello, earth to Syaoran." "What were you saying?" "I said, you're going to start at Japan's Silver Rose Academy tomorrow." "Whatever." "Sakura goes to school there as well." "Really? I mean, why should I care?" "You like her don't you?" "…." "I won't tell, she'll figure it out herself." "…." "Your room is at the third floor, fifth door on the hallway to the left." stated Meiling, seeing as her cousin is too embarrassed to talk.

**Tomoyo's Mansion**

"So what's the 411?" "Sir said that there's a spy coming from Hong Kong, we'll meet him tomorrow." "Kay, now we do have to practice." "Bye Eriol. See ya tomorrow." "Bye." "So Kura, what did sir say the spy from Hong Kong like?" "I dunno." 'I actually know, but you'll find out tomorrow'

**The next day**

"Welcome students, to another year at Silver Rose Academy. It is named after the silver rose which was crafted by our founder after the school was created." stated the principal proudly. "Please remain seated while the superintendent gives his welcoming speech." Just like speeches given by candidates and other people who give speeches, it was boring. After what seemed like hours, he finally finished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another story posted. Did I forget to mention that every one of the main characters is filthy rich? It's just like any other school but it doesn't have sports for girls. It also has a few extra classes that you will find out about in the next chap. Please leave a review and I will try to update my other stories as soon as I can. I accept constructive criticism.

Angel (a small cute angel figure): Tune in for the next chapter; the program and more


	2. Important! Please read!

I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals

**I'm sorry for the delay in my updating but we just had our finals. I will update as soon as I can after holy week. Please keep reading my stories.**

Angel: And don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally found time to update

I finally found time to update! Sorry if it's a little late (random person: A LITTLE!?) ok, really late I'll try to update more frequently, here's chapter two, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

'Thoughts'

"Statement"

_Sound_

**Change time/place**

(Me)

: P.O.V.:

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Last time:**

"Welcome students, to another year at Silver Rose Academy. It is named after the silver rose which was crafted by our founder after the school was created." stated the principal proudly. "Please remain seated while the superintendent gives his welcoming speech." Just like speeches given by candidates and other people who give speeches, it was boring. After what seemed like hours, he finally finished.

"We have a special performance today by the ever famous pianist, Misa Hamai." (Yup, Len Tsukumori's mother from La Corda D'oro. I added her here 'cuz I couldn't think of anyone else XD) Applause could be heard. Because this was a very prestigious school, the students appreciated and respected music.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Syaoran, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were sitting in the front row.

Their teacher, Miss Mizuki approached them. "Will the seven of you please come with me?" she asked, more like demanded. They complied and followed her. They reached the vending machine in the principal's office. (Yup, their school has a vending machine everywhere) "Miss Mizuki, why are we in front of the vending machine?" asked Rika. "I'll explain to you when we get to our destination. Does anyone have any change?" "I do." Volunteered Tomoyo. She placed five yen in the machine and started pressing all of the buttons in a pattern. Suddenly, the wall beside the machine opened. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu's eyes were wide. Syaoran was surprised as well and his eyes widened for only a fraction of a second. Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo and Miss Mizuki entered the compartment in the wall. "Well, aren't you coming?" said Meiling getting impatient. They hesitantly complied. As soon as they stepped inside, the wall closed behind them and the floor dropped. The girls held on tight to Meiling, Tomoyo and Eriol. When they opened their eyes, they were in a glass cylinder in a white room. They stepped out and Miss Mizuki said, "You can stay in Emerald Cherry's office." "Ok." They answered. They found themselves in front of a door with a cherry blossom on it with an emerald stem and leaf.

They led them to an office which had light pink walls, white carpeting, a bathroom, a desk in the middle with a few files a T.V. with a white couch in front of it, a water dispenser, a bookshelf, a computer on one side with a person working on it, he had his back to them so they couldn't see his face and a leather chair in front of the desk which was turned around so they couldn't see the occupant either.

"What's up Emerald?" asked Meiling. "Nothin' much Ruby." The chair turned around to face them and the girls gasped and Syaoran's eyes widened when they saw who was seated.

It was Sakura.

"Excuse me Emerald-sama, but how should I respond to this request by Crystal-sama?"

They turned to look at the owner of the voice and were surprised to see it was Yamazaki. Well, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol weren't.

"Alright! What's going on?!" asked Chiharu, mad that she couldn't understand any of this.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll explain. Yamazaki, please invite Crystal to my office."

"Yes Emerald-sama and Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, congratulations."

"For what?" they asked.

"Let me explain, the three of you have just been accepted to work at S.S.R.A. for your abilities."

"J.S.R.A. as in Japan's Silver Rose Academy?" asked Rika

"J.S.R.A. has another meaning, its Japan's Spy Recruitment Agency (yeah, real original). The academy only accepts students who can be spies but only a few students are accepted though I still don't know why Li is here." Chimed Tomoyo.

"Li here is the spy from Hong Kong who was transferred here. We, the top team, use our codenames in this facility so as not to reveal our background to people here that we are not close with. Our codenames are as follows, I am Emerald Cherry, Eriol is Blazing Raven, Tomoyo is Amethyst Blossom, and Tomoyo is Ruby Star. What is your codename Li? I am quite sure that in Hong Kong you also use codenames."

"Hawk." He stated bluntly. He was surprised that Sakura was a spy; here she seemed different from the Sakura he met yesterday.

"Oh." Was all the three said. They were still digesting this, they were now going to work in a spy agency, their best friends were spies and one of their best friends were standing in front of them being very different from the Sakura they have known.

A knock could be heard.

"Come in Sakura said in monotone."

"Hey Emerald, your team is with you, that'll save time."

"Crystal, meet my friends and Ruby's cousin, Naoko, Rika Chiharu and Hawk. Guys this is Crystal Jasmine."

Crystal had light pink hair with blonde streaks, crystal blue eyes, a slender body and she was 5'6.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Emerald, do you realize that Hawk here will be part of your cohort?"

"-Sigh- Yes. He will be accompanying us on the next mission that will be given to us."

"Well, we have a two team mission on our hands here and my team needs you team to help."

"The two best spy teams in Japan working together, why not?"

"I thought you would say that, oh yes, I met Mizuki-san on the way here and she told me that they are requested in her office."

"Yamazaki, can you please show them the way and call for Crystal's team? That would be a big help."

"Sure."

"I'm guessing they'll be in my office, thanks again."

**With Yamazaki**

"We have to make a stop at Crystal's office first he said."

He noticed the silence and the tenseness of the three girls.

"I'm different here than I am when I'm not at work. There's just something about this job that makes me act serious though I sometimes joke and lie here."

"Yamazaki, why did you call them sama?" asked Naoko, the tension in the air vanished.

"Well, both of their teams are the best in Japan and everyone in this building treats them wit respect that only they can earn."

"You know, I got over the shock of us working here a log time ago. It's just how you're acting Yamazaki that kept me silent until now."

They laughed. They reached a door with a crystal jasmine on it. Yamazaki knocked on the door and a guy with blue hair and hazel eyes opened the door.

"Cougar-san, Crystal-sama requested you and the rest of her team's presence in Emerald-sama's office."

"I see, thank you Yamazaki."

He called the rest of his team from the room and three people followed him to Emerald's office.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I made this chap long cuz I had a feeling that I owed that to you for updating late. Here are the profiles of Crystal's team to avoid confusion and just a tidbit, both of their teams also hangout even when they're not working so they're all close friends.

**Profiles:**

**Name:** Yumi Akina Hanabi

**Codename: **Crystal Jasmine

**Age:** 16

**Hair color:** Light pink with blonde streaks

**Eye color:** crystal blue

**Personality:** Can be serious at times, animal and art lover, extremely over protective at her friends and fun to be with

**Background:** She came from a wealthy family and was orphaned when she was four and was taken in by her aunt and uncle who treated her like their own daughter. She and her cousin were both accepted at Silver Rose Academy and were recruited as spies when they were seven. She has a high I.Q. and is very responsible but she does not tolerate people who insult nice people and despises those who hurt the innocent ones.

**Name: **Yoshi Akira Hanabi

**Age:** 17

**Codename: **Fast Cougar

**Hair color:** Light blue

**Eye color:** hazel

**Personality:** laid back, strategic, smart, overprotective of his cousin, a great cook

**Background:** He is the cousin of Yumi and both of them became spies when they were eight. He does not tolerate anyone who hurts his friends and family.

**Name:** Hiroshi Izuka

**Codename:** Raging Bear

**Age:** 16

**Hair color:** Blond with brown highlights.

**Eye color:** Blue green

**Personality:** Short tempered, rebellious, snobbish, and is only nice when he's with his team, Emerald's team, his family and when he has to be (like on missions and stuff)

**Background:** He has a great life; he has loving parents, an annoying (in his opinion) yet lovable twin sister and great friends. His motto is: Your life is for you to live so when people try to boss him into something he doesn't want or make decisions for him, he would rebel except if it is of great importance or coming from Crystal. He became a spy when he was eleven.

**Name:** Kohana Izuka

**Codename:** Topaz Flower

**Age:** 16

**Hair color:** Whitish blonde

**Eye color:** Blue green

**Personality:** Loud, cheerful and bubbly, immature but serious when she has to be

**Background:** She's the twin sister of Hiroshi and has a lot of friends. She is one of Crystal's best friends and is considered as the baby of their team. She became a spy when she was eleven.

**Name:** Yukio Tsukiko

**Codename:** Ice Lion

**Age:** 18

**Hair color:** Raven

**Eye color:** Dark violet

**Personality:** Cold and unfeeling though nice to his and Emerald's team as well as his family. In short, he's a human ice cube.

**Background:** Like Yumi, he is an only child and was raised in a wealthy family. He is the big brother of the group and is extremely overprotective of the girls, much to Crystal's annoyance. He became a spy when he was twelve.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chap, please review….meow**


End file.
